Robbie Rodriguez (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = El Guapo | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Statix Tower, Santa Monica, Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Stunt man, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred | First = X-Statix #9 | Death = X-Statix #18 | HistoryText = X-Statix Robbie was initially a stuntman for X-Statix: The Movie, a fictionalized account of the popular team's exploits. He was formally recruited after he saved the team from Sharon Ginsberg, a dangerous mutant who blamed X-Statix for the amputation of her wings. He utilized his sentient skateboard in this incident. The team thought his youth and good looks would give them a much-needed fresh face, and Vivisector in particular was attracted to him. It was initially difficult for Robbie to adjust to the devil-may-care, Hollywood lifestyle of his teammates. Though he tried to remain faithful to his human girlfriend, Consuela, he eventually had a tryst with two models that was secretly filmed by Doop and sold to the tabloids. Consuela left him and, unfortunately for Robbie, the sentient skateboard fancied her and took revenge by beating Robbie severely. Robbie, who prided himself on his good looks, could only helplessly cry, "Not the face!" as he was attacked. One of El Guapo's first missions involved rescuing Henrietta Hunter from Euro-Trash, a group of foreign assassins. Guapo personally slays 'Blind Ali', an Iraqi mutant. Robbie adjusted to life with X-Statix. During a mission against the Taliban he asked if this was a setup by team owner Spike Freeman and was told it was not. Minutes later, a stray missile blew off both his legs. He was allowed to stay on the team. His skateboard served as a makeshift wheelchair, conveying him wherever he desired to go. Robbie survived the death of more teammates, Phat and Henrietta Hunter, both killed by a murderous cult leader named Mister Code. Spike even died, killed by the Orphan for being in league with Code. Death Hunter, however, had more business even after death. She came back to curse anyone who hummed a release of a song produced after her death. The X-Statix team believed the curse is over when the head record executive died of a massive heart attack. Robbie hummed part of the song while he and the team were deep in X-Statix headquarters. His flying skateboard went out of control and he smashed into a wall. The board ended up impaling him through the heart. Like the rest of Hunter's victims, his face and eyeballs were distended. Hunter was put to rest when X-Statix hunted down the rest of the politicians who had caused her first death, one well before the Code incident. He was seen briefly flying on his skateboard in heaven. | Powers = Idiosyncratic Manipulation: Rodriguez was a mutant who had no real powers of his own but possessed a symbiotic relationship with his super powered flying skateboard, which moved at his mental command and sometimes acted out his subconscious thoughts, as when the skateboard beat him up for cheating on his girlfriend. | Abilities = El Guapo is fluent in English, Spanish and also learned Doop's language. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Rodriguez's health would deteriorate if the skateboard was separated from him for long. | Equipment = His board | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * El Guapo is Spanish for either "the Handsome One" or "The Brave One", depending on a dialect. * He was named after artist Robbie Rodriguez, who worked on the X-Statix series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Guapo_%28comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Media-Driven Characters